1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to racks and more particularly, to a storage rack that allows multiple storage racks to be received together, saving storage space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical bottle rack is made by means of fastening metal wire rods and/or metal frame members together subject to the desired shape by means of welding. A bottle rack of this type is not collapsible. There is known a detachable bottle rack made by means of fastening metal wire rods and/or metal frame members together with screws subject to the desired shape. When mounting or dismounting this design of bottle rack, a screwdriver must be used.